Valves used in high-pressure pumps for delivering fluid in common-rail injection systems of internal combustion engines of motor vehicles are subjected to high stresses, in particular if they are subjected to continuous loadings, such as in high-pressure pumps. Since high-pressure pumps are subjected to pressures of, for example, 2000 bar or more, high requirements are placed on the valves in such pumps. Noise can occur both when closing and when opening these valves.